My life
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: havn't you ever wondered how sesshomaru's parents met? inut-sessmom find out now!


My life 

He stood on the grassy plains, his stare was concentrated on the languish moon in front of him.

"I hate my life, even though I am the most powerful demon through out these lands" He murmured and it was hard to miss by the tone of his voice that not only was he insanely bored but he was a little conceited as well.

Sighing bluntly he plopped him self on the lush green mane of the grass, allowing the cold breeze to slap his face. He watched as the wind ripped each and every innocent leaf off the high branches of some random coniferous.

Before he could think and relate to the scene before him a voice was heard.

"What are you doing here?" sighing and rolling his eyes, he recognized _that particular _voice and the bored, unfeeling, cold-hearted nature that emerged with it as well.

"what a pleasant surprise, it's about time my wayward companion show's up, what took you so long I'm disappointed I thought you were influential did something impede you during your walk back?" he mocked while chuckling a bit.

She glared daggers in his back, obviously not pleased by his need of humor skills. She grabbed his shoulders, getting a good tight grip on them, wanting him to cry for mercy or make him wince. Letting her legs drop behind him she whispered in his ear.

"That doesn't answer my question" although it was a whisper it sounded more like a screech from a banshee. He winced. She sure got intimidating sometimes. Growling in protest and bitter mortification. If someone saw that they would surely think that he had fallen in defeat but he wasn't going to let that happen

His hands shot up and grabbed hers from behind.

"Don't…. touch... Me wench" he screamed from bewilderment.

There was silent no one said a word; nothing moved or twitched in sight. It was like a frozen tableau or an artificial scenery hung in one of those high class homes. Finally she grunted and snatched her hands away from him. Getting up she cleared her throat and wiped off some imaginary dust that seemed to erratically appear on her sleeve.

His gaze was transfixed on her, watching her every movement. "What are you looking at?" She asked. But to him it sounded more like a demand then a simple question.

He sighed and rolled his eyes but stopped half way at the deadly glare she was giving him. "Look" he hesitated not knowing how to say this, after all he was the most powerful demon in today's era, it wasn't a everyday thing a powerful demon comes up to someone and says this.

If some caught him saying this he would surely hunt them down, no matter who or if it were a mistake.

"I'm-I'm sorry okay" he said softly while turning the other way not wanting to see her reaction. He suddenly regretted saying that he could've fought her instead; it would've displayed his personality as a ruthless hardworking powerful person. Instead of a softy, merciful person, people would think he is.

Curse it, it was too late, the words had already poured out of his mouth, crystal clear. He hoped she didn't hear any of it, he had hoped that she had suddenly gone hearing-impaired but nope she heard it.

He turned around to look at her face she was quiet no emotion graced her face, but in her eyes he could tell that she was obliged. Happy that he said that to her. It looked as though she wanted to say something her mouth opened an inch but she closed it and said an "hn" before turning away from him.

He walked to her side her bangs shadowing her eyes but he saw her lips twitch upwards. He narrowed his eyes _'had she planned this all along? What if she's mentally mocking me right now?' _His mind suddenly went blank. But his senses came back when pain shot through the left side of his cheekbone.

He yelped. She had slapped him?! But why… was the real question now. The question that urged to fall from his lips. And after all he had done for her. He suddenly felt like a wave of emotions had hit him.

Mysterious, humorous, confused, scared, angry, tired and now suddenly dizzy.

'_Since when does she have two heads?' _he squinted trying to shake it off, holding his own head now, as a headache seemed to come. The throbbing in his head didn't aid in the fact that he was dizzy.

Finally closing his eyes he moaned in pain before hitting the ground, the darkness engulfing him.

**A few hours later….**

"What are you looking at?"

'_That voice, no'_

Growling in annoyance. It had been a few hours since he woke from that treacherous nightmare he had. He despised. Loathed. Hated. Detested. Reviled. All the words he could think of to name _her_. Yes his wayward companion.

He craved to slash his claws through her stomach or slice at her face. But of course that would bring down his honor and the respect he deserved from the humans and other low demon clans.

'_Since when did u start acting so rebellious towards others?'_

"Since the first day I met her" he murmured to himself.

"Did u say something?" she spoke her voice low and hallow. Pushing a strand of her magnificent yet alike silver hair back.

"And besides it wouldn't be the right thing to do; moreover she's a woman there all the same" again he was talking to himself.

He sighed they had been walking for hours now they wanted to get back to the grotto as soon as possible it was pitch dark outside luckily they were demons so there eye sight was much greater than a normal humans. But still he felt nervous he wanted to reach home as soon as possible. Even though it was a damp dark grotto, hey it still protected him and gave him shelter.

But living inside a grotto in a deep forest wasn't pretty safe at night even for powerful demons such as him.

He was getting nervous. When were they gonna reach there? He wanted to just take a warm bath in the hot spring behind the grotto and go to sleep. A wisp of the headache he had encountered with a few hours before was still throbbing in his head. He could hear some sort of a beat in his eardrums. Great now his ears were ringing.

"What do you think about the idea I gave you?" she spoke coolly

'_What idea?' _he thought for a second looking as confused as ever. Then it hit him just like the breeze had before.

"Well no not exactly" he spoke not sure of what to say next. She simply snorted looking over her shoulder at him, gazing at him like he was nothing more but a piece trash.

"What?" he shot back annoyed at her staring at him like that.

She starred at bit more and then smirked turning around to walk again. He sighed.

"You men are all the same, just sit around or pick fights with useless demons" her voice monotone.

He snorted "and you're saying that I am like one of them"

"Didn't you hear me I said 'all' men are the same" she did it for sure this time. He clenched his fists to the side.

'_Not only did she disgrace mankind, but she offended one at that' _

She turned to look at him again, her face innocent like she didn't do a single bad deed. But you could see a hint of amusement playing in the depths of her amber eyes.

"Why the long face?" she asked while looking at her nails and then up at him. He didn't answer.

Her cherry lips lifted into a smile. But it wasn't one of those jolly good happy ones. It was different; it had a negative vibe to it, an evil aurora. If this was seen from another persons perspective (like his own) it some how looked like this was all a big plan of hers and she was luring him into some sort of trap that he would surely regret forever.

( a/n: Okay maybe not that evil but you get what I mean)

'_Okay why is this taking so lonnnngg, I'm so tired' _he groaned rubbing his forehead.

"This is so peculiar usually I'm full of vigor but today I'm so lazy and dead what's going on?" he said to himself

_  
_"Maybe it's because your tired and you need a long rest" she spoke, making him jump a bit and blush in embarrassment. He didn't mean to say that aloud. It just some how slipped past his mouth. Unnoticed

"Yeah" he murmured. And he still wanted to know about before. He was perfectly well just getting into a fight with her as usual and then **boom** he suddenly felt dizzy after that slap and he fainted.

What if it was her slap that caused all of this? Did she really slap him that hard? While they walked through the endless forest, he started to fidget with his sash, feeling the silk material made him stop though he didn't notice that at first.

"Why did you stop?" was the question that came his way from up front. He dropped the sash and continued to walk until he was beside her. "Nothing" he said before walking again. But it still bothered him he wanted to know why she had slapped him, but thought best to save it for later, for know he just hoped they would reach home already. Well his home.

He thought back to the time they first met. Which was a few days ago.

**Flashback**

She was attacking a bear demon or should I say leading it into a trap of her own, hungry for days she was starving as well. Just then a powerful energy some how came out of no where and basically devoured the bear whole, leaving nothing but dust as its remains. She was furious that day and at that minute to, who ever did that was truly going to pay, destroying her meal just like that! Then _he_ came into view from the deep forest.

"Ya know you could thank me for saving your sorry ass" he said.

Her face twisted in anger as her eyes went from sun- kissed amber to blood red.

"How dare you destroy my meal like that!" she snapped right in his face.

"What do you mean meal, woman couldn't you see that the bear was trying to kill you!" he shot back. This just made her angrier then she was.

"You fool, how you dare say that lowly demon could defeat me!" she screamed in rage and fury.

"Whatever" he muttered under his breath, starting to walk out of the clearing with his huge fang resting on his shoulder. Before she could move and slice him to itsy bitsy pieces and protest he turned and looked at her, for a moment.

"If you follow me you could get more then raw meat" and without another word he continued to stride forward. She watched him go her blood red eyes replaced by her normal amber. Pushing a piece of her similar silver hair she decided to take a chance and follow him.

**End of Flashback **

He still was remembering that day, smirking when remembering how angry she was at him. Though his smirk faltered and turned more into a frown.

"If I hadn't met her I would have lived a better life. Oh but nooooo kami just had to make this happen" he argued softly

"Why me?" he asked as he looked up at the starry sky still walking.

"was this suppose to happen was this how my life was written from the beginning was I destined to meet this bitch, huh?" he whispered.

Glad that she didn't hear him. They stopped for a while having to rest once in a while, the cave was only a few distances away, if they jogged and used there demon speed then of course they would have made it there in seconds but they were so tired, especially him, they barely had any energy left.

"That question" he moaned in protest. "What did she ask me again, oh hell I'm the strongest demon through out Japan and I discover I have short term memory loss!" he wined.

"That's not a surprise" she said sitting against an old tree stump.

"Hey I'll be right back" he said she merely nodded before closing her eyes. To take a short nap.

Getting up he headed for the forest trying to remember what exactly she had told him. He was back in 5 minutes, while mumbling something to him self.

"What took you so long" she murmured, her eyes still closed, her arms were crossed still lying against the old oak.

"How was that long, only 5 minutes?" Her cherry lips turned into an upward smile. '_Why is she smiling now?'_ he thought.

"Whatever" he muttered while rolling his eyes. "Go to sleep" he said firmly to her.

"Why?" she whispered out of no where which surprised him a bit from the touch of emotion in her voice, getting happy that she actually cared about him, he smiled happily to him self.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked he gazed at her, annoyance filling his features he had to admit that she was nosy.

"Nothing go to sleep will ya" She came up to him and jabbed a finger in his face

"I want to know why you're so happy all of a sudden." she asked like a worried mother asking her son questions.

"Who are you my mother" she growled

"What a useless rutting dog" she muttered under her breath.

His ears twitched and he growled "me, I'm useless woman, you're the one useless, I provide you food and shelter to live upon I'm the most feared in Japan, and your calling me useless?!" he basically spat in her face, while breathing heavily after all the commotion

"Stop calling me woman!" she screamed back.

"Okay then what are you a man?!" he shot back, for a second he saw hurt in those amber eyes of hers. He was yet again surprised when he saw those usual cold eyes of hers shimmering.

"Uh-oh" he whispered 'she's gonna blow' he thought while gulping and stepping back not noticing river behind there.

Her eyes where cascaded by her silver bangs as her head hung low like a criminal being sentenced, or a little child getting punished for his/her bad deeds. He groaned and closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, he regretted saying that, he didn't mean it, and he was just pissed, it happened a lot to him especially since he was a hero and the strongest demon alive, everyone counted on him and expected him to come to there rescue and save them like he was a servant of some sort or hobby you may say. He opened one eye and then the other she stood there no emotion fortuitously graced her face……..

Until he heard some sniffling and sobbing coming from her direction. His eyes shot up

"No wait your not crying are you?"

Suddenly she burst into tears as her cries became louder she covered her face with her pale, flawless hands.

"No wait don't cry I didn't mean to say that, please don't cry" he spoke, uselessly. "I'm sorry" he begged wanting her to stop crying.

"What am I going to do know?" he thought, covering his ears slightly from the loud paining cries, he could smell the salty tears and it made him regret what he said.

Clenching his fists he decided it was time to apologize. Getting up from his kneeling position, he stretched his back before gulping and taking a step forward.

**(A/N: to be continued in the next chapter please read & review, until then) **


End file.
